totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Total Drama: Paper Adventures
Winner Guessing Contest Yeah, this should be pretty obvious. Guess the winner! The person who guesses the correct winner will get an undisclosed prize that will be revealed when I stop being lazy. Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 02:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Bleck - totally But in that moment, I swear, we were infinite. 01:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Dimentio - Because he's so amazing. He won't win because he's a villain, but you know ;\ Ravioli Ravioli give me '' 05:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC)'' Flurrie - Manatee12"The crackers were probably bad luck anyway." 03:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Francis - Question what the TV tells you, Question what a pop star sells you, Question mom and question dad, Question good and question bad 07:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Jolene - Sunslicer2 The tribe '' 00:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Koops - Have my devious flim-flams caused you to reliquish your emotion well-being? 03:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Lady Bow - ' Kingdom Hearts ' 03:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Lakilester -I'm now becoming my own self fulfilled prophecy, Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no oh! 04:19, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Mimi - ZacAttack Rawr 04:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ms. Mowz - [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 02:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Nastasia - ' Best TD pairing? Heather x Staci. You know there were subtle hints in the canon! ' 06:32, July 18, 2013 (UTC) O'Chunks - [[user:LightningandDakotaFan6| 'The road to success is always under construction]]'' 06:46, July 18, 2013 (UTC)'' Pennington - Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 14:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Rawk Hawk - Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 06:53, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Timpani - If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then live beautifully 04:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Vivian - Anne Maria: I was on 03:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Chat ... this looks so awesome- especially since I'm getting the controller I need to finally play Paper Mario later today. xD YOLO, so I'm gonna screw up 11:20, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait, I've been waiting for Toady to make a PM series. :P [[User:FameFlame|'You can blow my whistle baby, ']]whistle baby... 11:23, August 6, 2012 (UTC) This looks really exiting! Can't wait ;D BFDI Is the best 07:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Uh... this sounds epic! ;3 Vivian, if she's in, better win! ;3 ;3 ;3-- [[User:TDALindsayfan1|'''When the moonlight]][[User talk:TDALindsayfan1|'brightens up your evening,']][[User blog:TDALindsayfan1|'you must']] 18:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the nice comments, everybody. We've decided a lot of the cast, so that will probably be posted soon. :D Toadgamer80GRAH-GOOGLY! 15:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The host being Chris seems so out of place, imo. I feel like it would be better with Chuck Quizmo or someone. Ravioli Ravioli give me '' 02:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC)'' That's actually a great idea, but I don't think we can change it now. xD Meh, we wanted to have some Total Drama in there, and Chris is kinda fun to write for. :P Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 03:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) The first chapter was great! :D I like that everyone kept their personalities, and no one seemed out of character. I loved Mimi, and O'Chunks was great too. I hope the Francis/Koops/Lakleister trio continues, as they're really funny together and have good dynamics. Also, obligatory love for the Lucah and Chugga references in Flurrie's intro <33333. Can't wait for more!I'm now becoming my own self fulfilled prophecy, Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no oh! 04:17, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the comment, Epic! :D I feel like I wrote really well for the characters, so I'm glad you agreed. Francis and the other two are gonna have great dynamics, and Mimi and O'Chunks are definitely some of my favorites so far. I hope you enjoy the stuff we have planned, because the interactions are gonna be great. <3 Also, glad you loved those references because they were amazing. xDD Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 04:20, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I love it! Can't wait for more. Kingdom Hearts ' 04:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, Xros! :D Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 04:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) As a Paper Mario fan, I loved it! :P They are all very in-character. I'd say some of my faves are Lady Bow, Francis, Mimi, Madame Flurrie and O'Chunks, but I liked almost all of them. Can't wait for more! :D If you have time to think of a beautiful end, then live beautifully 05:06, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Very awesome first chapter! I cant wait for future chapters. [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'C'mon and]] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'follow the stars']] 05:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, guys! Glad to see you liked it, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. :D Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 00:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Man, it's just first chapter and i already love this :D. I hope next chapter comes soon, OR ELSE... [[User:MRace2010|'Is my sig likeable?']]''' YOU MUST LIKE IT!''' 15:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! :D Next chapter should be out soon. Now that the shoe's on the other foot, you suddenly decided to knock on wood. 22:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC)